Neverboys
by Sasha2702
Summary: Uma and Gil know about Harry’s mental issues and his troubling past. To help him, they must get off the isle. And they might just make a shocking discovery along the way. Part two of Harry Hook’s Secret.
1. They’re back (and we dont like it)

**Hi! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, which is the beginning of the second part of my story: _Harry Hook's Secret_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants 2**

The first thing Harry did upon waking up was check on his friends. He let out a relieved breath after realizing they remained true to their word. Uma was curled up next to him, a sereine expression on her face. Gil was snoring lightly, sprawled out in a hammock from the storage room. Harry slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to disturb his sleeping lovers. He carefully applied his dark eyeliner and grabbed his hook before heading upstairs. There wasn't anyone on the deck, which was understandable since it was around two in the morning. While Harry knew he probably should have been sleeping, he decided he wasn't tired and sauntered away from the ship. He let his feet take him wherever and he wandered around the streets for awhile before stopping in front of Lady Tremaine's hair salon, Curl up and Dye. If little Dizzy Tremaine was working, this would be easy and if her cousin Anthony was at the counter, he would hook the guy for dumping his sister Harriet. He smirked before entering the building. Either way, it should be fun.

Turns out Dizzy was running the shop that day (or well, that night). "Hand it over, you runt." He ordered the little girl who unhappily complied with the older boy's demand. Harry was ready to leave when he heard a voice that belonged to someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Hi Harry." He pivoted with a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face. "Well, well, well." He said with his head cocked to the side. He wondered what Mal could be doing back here on the Isle. Wasn't she supposed to become a princess soon or something like that? "What do we have here?" He reached his hook out and ran it through her freshly cut hair. "I could hurt you," he whispered before she grabbed his wrist. He locked his gaze with hers and she stared back, unfazed by his threat. After taking the gum out of her mouth and placed it at the end of his hook, she replied matter-of-factly. "Not without a permission, I bet." Harry forced out a small chuckle as he backed off. He left, but not before bowing in an over dramatic fashion and knocking off as many items as he could from the front desk. Then, he was off, casually walking back to the ship.

 **Meanwhile...**

Uma felt cold so she reached around the bed for a blanket but there wasn't one. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Gil sleeping in the hammock and remembered they were staying with Harry. She glanced next to her, where her first mate was supposed to be, and felt her heart skip a beat. Harry was gone. Instantly, she jumped to her feet and rushed to wake Gil. "Harry's gone!" The boy's eyes shot right open. He hopped down and hurriedly got dressed. Uma paced nervously, waiting for Gil. They were about to get the rest of the crew and start searching for Harry but that wasn't necessary. He chose that moment to stroll back in the room, heading straight to the bed like nothing happened. "Where were you?" Scolded Uma while still hugging the boy tightly. Harry looked taken aback. "I was just out collecting from Curl up and Dye." He states innocently, handing his captain the cash he had tucked away in his pocket. Uma sighed. "Yes but you can't…" Harry interrupted her. "And you know who's back? The traitor! " Now that caught Uma's attention. If Mal was here, could that mean the others were back as well? She instructed Gil to get some food and to keep an eye out for either Mal's gang or Mal herself. She looked back at Harry, wanting to ask why he had wandered off in the middle of the night but the boy was already fast asleep. She smiled sweetly at her lover and lied down near him.

 **With Gil...**

Gil snatched a few eggs from the stall while the vendor was turned the other way then hurried away. He bumped into someone who was about his age. It took him a second to realize it but Gil recognized the other boy. Was that the boy he saw on the TV at the chip shoppe? "Hey man, I know you," said Gil out loud. The other person pulled their hat down to cover their eyes and denied the comment. "Uh, no you don't." Two guys and one girl ran up from a nearby alley. "Yes, yes I do." Insisted Gil. "I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick." The four other teens just stared at him incredulously. That's when Gil noticed a poster behind their heads. He gasped and pointed to the poster, then to the boy, back to the poster and back to the boy. Gil exclaimed excitedly: "Oh! You're King Ben!" The tallest boy tugged on Ben's shirt, pulling him away and the four teenagers broke into a run. Gil looked at them and added. "Evie, Jay, Carlos… Hey guys, it's good to see you again." He stood in the alley for a while as his brain processed what had just happened. "Uma's gonna love this!" He chuckled and made his way back to Pirate Cove, excited to share the news.

 **Later…**

 _He's gonna be so much fun torturing!_ Thought Harry with excitement as he looked at the royal tied up in front of him. He couldn't wait for it to be noon when he could throw the boy into the shark infested waters below. He laughed wildly at all the possible options to injure the King. " _Harry…_ " He heard his name and asked out loud: "Yes?" No one answered his question. Ben asked curiously: "Who are you talking to?" Harry snapped angrily. "None of your damn business, prisoner." The voice spoke up again, chillingly cold, pleading this time. " _Harry, come on. It's me._ " He ignored the voice; there was no one there. He forced himself to stay focused on the king. He trailed his hook along the male's jaw line and chuckled when he tried to pull away. Gil arrived on deck at that moment. "Uma wants to see you." He informed Harry, gesturing towards the stairs. Harry nodded dutifully and pulled away from Ben.

Gil walks up to the prisoner and asks him. "You okay? Harry's just going through some troubles. He's not always like this, you know?" Ben listened to Gil speak, intrigued. "Troubles?" He repeats and Gil nods. "Yeah. It's not easy to live here." Ben didn't live on the isle but he understood. What he had seen in a single day was pretty horrible. He couldn't imagine what these kids had seen in a lifetime. "Harry…" Gil trailed off, eyes darting from side to side to see if there was anyone nearby. "You can't repeat this. Do you swear?" Ben leaned in as much as he could with the ropes binding him to the pole. This could be helpful information for him. As he had recently realized, the people on the isle were his subjects just like the ones who lived on the mainland. He needed to gather as many facts about the isle as possible so that he could (assuming he made it out alive) change the isle for the better. Gil explained: "We don't really know what he has but it makes him see and hear things." Ben raised an eyebrow. "You mean hallucinate?" Gil blinked at him. "Uh, yeah, probably. Anyway, if you take that and look at how he was raised by Hook, it's obvious why he ended up a little crazy." Ben leaned back, shocked. He knew things on the isle were far from easy but not to this point. Gil left, leaving Ben to think about his words. From what he heard, the king thought Harry probably had some sort of mental illness that would've been diagnosed and treated immediately in Auradon but that was completely unknown on the isle. Ben felt determined to help Uma and her crew escape this prison.

 **At noon…**

Finally, the sun reaches its highest point for the day and Gil calls out from the crow's nest. "Hey guys! They're here!" Mal walks ahead of her friends and steps onto the gangplank. Uma stops her. "Hold up. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive?" Evie and Carlos shot each other panicked looks. Uma chuckled. "We wanna see it work." Mal replies coldly. "You always were quite the drama queen." Uma threatens: "Oh and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait." Mal turns around for help from her friends and Carlos jerks his head slightly towards the left, not so subtly telling her to look over there. She turns and smiles when she notices Dude the dog. She pretends to spell him and when he starts barking up words, the pirates all laugh. Even Uma appears to be holding back a chuckle before ordering forcefully: "Give me the wand!" Mal shouted back: "Give me Ben!" For a moment the girls simply faced each other angrily before a smile broke onto Uma's face. She motioned towards her first mate. "Harry, bring him over."

He slowly starts pulling Ben back towards the ship. His eyes suddenly go wide and he freeze, all senses alert. "Harry! I said bring him over," repeats Uma in a frustrated tone. The boy doesn't seem to hear her as he stares off blankly. Ben seems worried as he looks towards Mal with fear in his eyes. "Harry!" Exclaims Uma, angrily this time. He can hear his name being called but the sound is distorted, like he is under water. A boy with messy brown hair and wearing a mischievous smirk on his face was sitting on the railing. Harry recognizes his brother and asks with a mixture of wonder and hope in his voice: "Thomas?" The kid suddenly tumbled backwards into the sea. "Thomas!" Yelled Harry in horror as he let go of Ben, letting him fall into the shark infested waters. Everything else happened in a blur.

Carlos dove in without hesitation to rescue the king. Mal and Uma started dueling right there on the hang plank. Evie and Lonnie started exchanging blows with the rest of the pirate crew. Harry ignored them all as he rushed towards the railing his brother fell from. Jay ran after him and managed to cut him off. Harry swings his sword at Jay's head, which he ducks easily enough. Jay answers by attempting to strike his opponent at the leg, then the head, then the chest. Harry parries he first few blows and backs away from the last. With an angry snarl he throws himself at Jay. He uses his hook to block the Arabe boy's sword and slowly pushes it down, a crazy look on his face as he gets ready to bring his sword down. Jay unexpectedly pulls his sword back and pushes Harry so that he misses and swings his weapon into the railing. Harry tried to pull it back but it's stuck. Jay kicks Harry in the stomach, making him double over before kicking him to the ground. While Harry was getting up, Jay grabbed his hook. Harry looked at in with a wild expression, throwing his sword to the ground and holding out his hand expectantly. Jay simply laughed and throws the hook into the water before running away. Harry grabs his sword and jumps down to look for it and to find his brother.

The group from Auradon somehow managed to gain the upper hand and escape the pirates with an unconscious Ben. Gil dives in after Harry and tries to swim him back to the ship. Harry throws kicks and punches in the water, angrily yelling at his friend. "Stop it! I can't just leave him here!" He had his hook in one hand so Gil ignored his crazy comment and tightened his grip on him to make sure he didn't slip. "Hey!" He called, shifting a little to avoid another kick. Uma joins him and helps bring Harry out of the water. Harry glares at Gil with fury on his eyes before standing up and walking away. Gil shaked his head sadly.

"Harry!" Called Uma, making him pause and look back. "Can you tell me why you pushed Ben in the water?" Harry stayed silent, his eyes fixed on a point over Uma's head. "Harry? Harry!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't react. She looked back to see what he was staring at and was surprised to see a shadow flash by. Worried, she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. The wind picked up and the word 'Harry' was whistled in their ears. Her first mate looked up, in some sort of trance. 'Come.' Whispered the wind again. "Harry? Harry!" Yelled Uma. He ignored her calls, suddenly leaping off the boat and running away. "Harry!" Screamed Uma, looking around desperately. The barrier was about to close. She hesitated one last time and finally dove into the water. "I'm doing this for you my love." She thought as she held her breath and swam under the closing barrier.

 **Just want to say thank you all for reading, as always, and a special thanks to the wonderful** RosalinaBeck3150 **for reminding me people want to read this story (because honestly, I almost didn't post it).**

 **Any questions, thoughts, comments? Reviews are always very appreciated!**


	2. Leaving home

**Chapter two:**

In the dark, everything looked the same. Harry realized this quickly enough. He paused for a few seconds, only a brief moment to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. His blue eyes peered off into the long corridor ahead, wondering how much longer he would be down there. The teenage boy did not feel comfortable running through these underground tunnels. He was a pirate after all and missed the ocean he never had the chance to see. These enclosed spaces made Harry feel claustrophobic. Harry glanced over his shoulder, trying to get an idea of how far he'd come, to no avail. The only source of light emitted from small torches of blue fire hung at every two or three intersections. _Left_ , whispered the wind in Harry's ears. _Hurry_ , added his brother's voice. With a renewed determination flashing in his eyes, Harry obeyed.

 _ **Line break**_

From the moment Uma stepped foot back on the isle, she looked everywhere for her first mate. The sea witch checked the ship first, followed by the rest of the island, and ending with the chip shoppe. When she pushed open the swinging doors, the sea witch's daughter closed her eyes briefly and prayed silently that Harry would be inside. Unfortunately, her wish was not granted as her friend wasn't amongst the crew members welcoming her cheerfully. Disappointed, Uma sighed internally but kept a neutral face on. She hadn't desired to face her crew after what what happened; at least not without Harry by her side. The air in the restaurant was practically buzzing with excitement. All eyes followed her when she made her way to the back of the restaurant, making her feel oddly uncomfortable. It was strange for as captain, she was used to being the center of attention. Uma tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling as she hopped over the counter but it was ever present, especially when Gil walked up to her with a serious look on his face and a scroll in his hand.

 ** _Line break_**

The only thing preventing Harry from getting lost was his brother's voice. It guided him through the endless halls, whispering in his ear which way to go. Left, right, left, left again, straight… Harry could only hope this truly was his sibling talking to him and not a sign that he truly was losing his mind. What if Thomas has bad intentions? The question popped in the back of Harr's mind, worry lacing his thoughts as he ran. His heart beat speeded up at the idea so he pushed it away just as fast as it had come. This was my fault. But I'm making up for it now, he thought. Harry really hoped Thomas was alright. The voice had stayed silent for awhile now. Harry stopped whenhe reached a fork in the road, waiting to hear whether to keep going straight or to turn either left or right. He wondered how much longer until he reached wherever it was that Thomas wanted him to be. There was no way he was still underneath the isle. He had been here for too long. But he had turned so many times, maybe he still was. As he waited anxiously, realization that he was lost dawned upon him, making his anxiety grow.

 ** _Line break_**

Gil wore an uncharacteristicly serious expression, worry for Harry still lingering in the back of his eyes. In his friend's abscence, the blond boy played the role of first mate. He handed Uma a scroll, which she took from him slowly, a mixture of curiosity and fear in her eyes. Shortly after the Cotilion was over, he and the crew received a scroll, tightly rolled and stamped with the yellow Auradon seal on it, the whole thing neatly tied together with a dark blue ribbon. They had hesitated to open it, unsure if they should wait for Uma. Jonas, the oldest, decided Gil should open it and the rest of the crew agreed. As her third in command and best friend, to prepare themselves for what it said. He had agreed relunctanly, only because he was too nice to say no, reading out loud the words he saw on the paper. Everyone stayed still for a second, their brains trying to process what they heard. They were invited to Auradon! Explosions of happiness and excitement burst through the room and they quickly rerolled the scroll to give to their captain.

 ** _Line break_**

Harry wanted to give up. He looked around desperately for a hint that he might be getting close. Nothing. Please Harry, you're almost there, Thomas's voice pleaded, echoing against the now narrower walls. Harry followed it until he bumped into a dead end. Confused, he ran his hands along the dirt surface, looking for some explanation. His hand brushed against a hidden lever. His fingers curled around it. He pulled the lever upwards and pushed slightly at the same time. The entire wall pivoted, reavealing a secret room. He glanced inside and his eyes widened with both surprise and excitement. "Thomas!" He exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. The young boy was extremely pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Most importantly, he was tied to a plastic chair in the middle of the room. Harry worked on untying him. His mind was full of questions and he could've said anything from 'how are you doing?' to 'we thought you were gone forever'. Instead, he pulled Thomas into a hug, cradling the boy's head in his arms and whispering in his ear, voice full of sorrow: "I'm sorry…"

Even if they were technically twins, Harry was a whole head taller than Thomas. Thomas still looked about twelve; he was so young and frail. Almost like he never grew up. Footsteps echoed down the hall. Thomas trembled in Harry's arms, making the later tighten his grip protectively. "Shh. Let's get you out of here." He gave Thomas his hook, which the boy took hesitantly. "Find Uma and Gil. Tell them it's from me." Explained Harry quickly, pushing his sinking out the door. He knew as soon as they saw his hook, his friends would know something was wrong. As he waited in the half darkness for whatever was to come, he could only hope they found got the message and saved him from rooting in the awful place for years.

 ** _Line break_**

Uma didn't want to leave, not without her first mate. But the entire crew had searched every nook and crany of the isle. There was no sign of the pirate anywhere. It was almost like he wasn't on the isle at all. They had even asked his father, Captain Hook, who wasn't sober enough to understand them and almost ordered his crew to make them walk the plank. They visited Harriet'a ship which was anchored on the opposite side of the isle but she scoffed and said: "He's probavly off doing something stupid again. Now get out!" She had yelled, her crew already holding their swords up with vicious looks in their eyes. Uma's crew had scampered without asking for more. Eventually, it was time to go. It pained Uma's heart to leave without Harry. Gil tugged on her arm and said: "We can always come back Uma. We have to go." She followed him into the first limo, still looking out the window like he would suddenly pop out of nowhere and come with them. Gil wrapped a protective arm around Uma, which she appreciated. She knew he was worried as well but he was staying strong for her and the crew.

 ** _Line break_**

Ben stared at his reflection in his large window, the one in his office, which faced the isle of the lost. The golden bridge materialized and two black limousines proceeded to cross it. The barrier closed behind them. "Did I make the right choice?" He questioned himself out loud. "Maybe." Ben jumped, startled by the unexpected answer, before turning to see his mother standing in the doorway. With his brown hair and his kind eyes, as well as his sweet personality, Ben took a lot after his mom."Didn't mean to startle you honey," she apologized before stepping into the room to hug her son. Her opinion was important to him so he took the chance to ask her: "But how can I know for sure?" His mother took a second to think before answering to the best of her ability. "You can never know for sure but I think, it's best to simply assume the consequences, no matter what happens. Otherwise, you will spend the rest your life thinking 'what if' and you'll drive yourself crazy. Trust your gut," concluded Belle with another kind smile. She left, giving Ben time to reflect on her words.

 ** _Line break_**

Harry woke up a few hours later, dazed and confused. He was now tied to the chair like his brother was. He glared at his captor. They were facing away from him and poking the fireplace with a stick. The person had sand colored hair and was wearing dark green clothes. "Who are you? What do you want?" Snarled Harry fiercely. Flames burst to life in the chimney. His captor turned around with a satisfied grin. Harry recognized the boy vaguely from the hateful yet passionate descriptions his father made. "Peter?" he asked cautiously, frowning. The boy nodded. "Yep." Harry didn't understand. Wasn't Peter Pan one of the good guys? What was he doing on the isle? And wasn't he supposed to be in Neverland? So many questions, but no answers. Harry felt his blood boil. It was always this guy, wasn't it? First his father, then his brother, and finally himself. It seemed Peter was the source of all his family troubles. Harry growled at the boy. He would get his revenge on this crazy man-child if it was the last thing he did.

"Let me go," he demanded firmly. Peter chuckled while digging around his pocket for something. "But why?" He asked slyly, throwing a handful of sparkly blue dust in Harry's face. It knocked him out instantly. Peter smiled wildly. "The fun just started."

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments; always welcome and appreciated here.**


	3. Who is the mystery boy?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a very long time. I guess I just got busy with, well, everything. There was a lot on my plate between school and work and family. Anyway, thanks to everyone who stuck around to read it, I really appreciate that. I'll try to post more regularly from now on. Enjoy!**

Harry groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The pirate felt a gust of wind brush through his hair and noted that he was no longer underground. He tried to stand up but quickly realized his wrist were tied to a tree. With a scowl, the boy glanced around the clearing, wondering where in the world he might be. From what he could tell, there was a semi-circle of tall pine trees and a rock wall, probably around 50 feet or more on his left. In the center of he whole place, a large bonfire was lit with about a dozen boys dancing around it like they'd never dance again. He didn't recognize the place or the people in it and that worried him a lot. Where was Peter? He couldn't spot his captor anywhere. Harry felt something hit him in the arm. He turned his head and saw a small rock. He frowned and looked around but didn't see anyone. Thinking he imagined it, the boy turned away but a second pebble hit him in the back of the head. Harry was a little angry at first, noticing a guy leaning against the rock wall, staring directly at him. At first he thought it might've been Peter Pan but their hands were tied too. The stranger mouthed 'my signal; distract them. I have a plan.' Harry wasn't sure whether or not to trust this person. The other prisoner must've sensed that hesitation and guessed the reason accurately enough because they added: 'Trust me.' Figuring it was better than staying Pan's prisoner, Harry nodded and accepted the plan. The other boy turned away like nothing happened, acting nonchalantly. Harry shuffled back on the ground and waited. He knew what he would do to distract them. He just had to be patient.

 _Line break_

Ben stood straighter as the limos pulled into the school's driveway. He took a breath. He had his whole speech planned out and practiced in front of the mirror. Mal had even teased him and asked if he had been that nervous when herself and friends had come over. The truth was no, not really but to be fair, everyone in Auradon was there the first time and he had never been kidnapped and threatened by any of Jay Carlos or Evie or Mal before. The first door flew open and immediately Uma jumped out, followed by Gil and a few other of her crew. The other limo emptied just as fast and soon he had about a dozen pirates standing in a semi circle in front of him. He was a little afraid because this reminded him of what happened on the isle. He forced himself to stay calm. Anyway, fairy godmother was there so they wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. "Hi! Welcome to Auradon…" he started before being cut off by Uma. The girl had stepped forwards and looked at him with a dead serious look. Gil, who was half a step behind her, had worry filled brown eyes. "We need to talk. In private." She adds, side glancing at Fairy Godmother. Ben hesitated for a second but he knew wasn't on the isle so it wasn't like she could just kidnap him right then and there. Although in the back of his mind, Ben had no doubt Uma could. If you looked past the roughness, he could see she was absolutely deadly. He nodded sharply. "Let's discuss in my office. The others can head down that hallway (he points to the main hall). They will see a guy and a girl; that's Lonnie and Doug. They'll show them their rooms." Said Ben. Uma nodded in return and ordered her crew to listen and that Jonas was in charge for now. Then she and Gil followed Ben into the opposite Hall, Fairy Godmother following them but waiting at the door after Ben shot her a meaningful side glance.

"So…" he prompted Uma while gesturing at the couch and inviting her and her friend to take a seat. She sat near the middle and Gil sat close to her, their shoulders touching. Ben sat down on the chair next to it. She answered without hesitation. "Harry's missing. We can't find him anywhere." Ben could clearly see the fear that something bad had happened to her friend in her eyes. He was about to say something when someone started frantically tapping on the window. Everyone was startled and turned around quickly to see what was going on. "Let me in." Mouthed the boy urgently, looking over his shoulder like he was being followed. Ben opened the window to let the terrified kid inside. "Who are you?" Asked the king, confused. The newcomer ignored the question and instead handed Uma a shiny silver object. It was Harry's hook. She looked at him with a shocked expression. He said in the a very serious manner: "I'm Harry's brother. He's in trouble."


	4. Always Gets What He Wants

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of Neverboys!**

The young boy's tone was urgent as he pleaded for the rest of the group of teens to follow him. They didn't move and simply stared at the newcomer.

"I'm Harry's brother," he repeated desperately. "He needs help!"

Uma and Gil exchanged a glance. Even though the kid had brown hair and icy blue eyes just like Harry, the resemblance stopped there. This kid was short, skinny and extremely fragile looking. Who was this person?

When no one reacted, Ben took charge. He stepped forward and held his hand out reassuringly. He tried to calm the kid down.

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't you come inside?You'll be able to sit for a minute and tell us the whole story."

It took awhile to coax the boy into climbing back inside, but Ben finally managed to convince the other child to breathe for a second and explain what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, in Neverland, Harry and the other guy were about to escape. Harry watched intently as the other guy doubled over like he had intense stomach pain. One of the boys stopped dancing around and went over to see what was happening. The prisoner suddenly leaned up and grabbed the guard's pocket knife. He threw a right cross, knocking out the guard immediately. He then ran over to Harry and cut his hands loose.

"Come on, we don't have much time," he urged Harry.

After running for quite some time, the two boys hid behind some trees.

"Who are you?" Demands Harry. The other person laughs before looking serious again.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me. I'm Thomas, your brother."

Harry stops in his tracks. "That's impossible. I saw him earlier and he was so little and scared of Peter Pan." He raises his hands like he's going to fight. "Who are you really?"

The other person frowns. "Wait…"

His face blanks and he mutters "oh no."

Harry asks defensively: "what?"

The supposed Thomas grabs his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Was the person you saw about 5 foot tall with brown hair, blue eyes and a scared attitude?"

Harry nodded, not even shrugging the other guy off. The other guy's eyes widened.

"This is terrible," he said as he started running again. Harry has to jog to catch up.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We have to get away from here," answers Supposedly-Thomas. "Peter Pan is a master of manipulation."

He pauses, listening in case they were still being chased. "He always gets what he wants."

Back in Auradon, the group finally decided they believed this kid. He claimed his name was Thomas and he was there because Harry had been kidnapped by Peter Pan. They would have to go there in order to save him.

As they were starting to walk away from the school grounds, with Ben and Uma at the front and Thomas at the back, and towards the beach, where they would depart, Thomas heard Uma telling Ben: "I'm not so sure we can trust this guy. Something feels off."

Thomas smirked. "I always get what I want."

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. What Does Peter Want From Us ?

**A/N: chapter five is here! Hope you like it.**

"Let's hurry!"

Thomas, Uma, Gil, and the rest of the group quickly arrived at the beach. They would leave from there. The teenagers stood around in the sand and watched as Thomas frantically searched his pockets. He found a small plastic bag filled with golden fairy dust.

"It's pixie dust," he explained, sprinkling some over everyone's head. "It'll take us to Neverland."

The boy instantly floated up. "Think of happy things," he instructed.

In a few seconds, Ben and Gil joined him in the airs. They were a little off balance at first but got the hang of it quickly. "Woah! This is fun!" Exclaimed the king while laughing. Gil agreed. They looked down and saw the others weren't having such an easy time flying.

"Come on. Just think of something happy," urged Thomas again.

Mal frowned and crossed her arms. "We don't have any."

"Why not?" Wondered Thomas.

"We grew up on the isle," explained Uma.

Ben and Gil flew down to join them. Ben tried: "Yes, but haven't anything made you happy recently?"

Everyone concentrated. What had made them happy recently? After thinking for a few moments, they managed to scrounge up enough happy memories to take off.

Mal thought about how she felt when Ben said he loved her for the first time. And also when she defeated her mother with the power of friendship. Turns out she had a lot of happy memories now.

Jay's happy memories were about his friends, while Carlos' were about Dude the dog, and Evie thought about Doug.

Only Uma wasn't able to think of anything remotely happy. After all, she grew up a slave to her own mother on a godforsaken island. Her first mate was apparently in mortal danger and her crew and the children under her protection were still trapped on that island.

"Come on Uma," encouraged Gil. "You must have at least one happy thought."

Everyone tried to help her out. They were starting to run out of time.

"How about when you got your ship?"

"Or when you became captain?"

"Were you happy when you met Harry?"

Uma concentrated nice and hard and finally she smiled. One of her fondest memories was when she was with Harry. All the time. No matter what. He always made her happy. She took off and joined the rest of the group.

Finally, everyone was in the air and Thomas led the way to Neverland so they could rescue Harry.

In the meantime, Harry and supposedly-Thomas ran and ran until they were completely out of breath. Thomas collapsed and panted: "can't… run… anymore."

Harry was tired too. He leaned against a tree and looked around. They were nearing the edge of the forest. The other side of it, that is. The boys had been running for a very long time.

Luckily, they seemed to have lost their pursuers. After they had caught their breaths, Harry broke the silence.

"How do I know you really are Thomas?"

"Ask me any question only I would know the answer to."

Harry thought for a moment. "Okay. I have a few."

Thomas stood up and glanced back. "Bring it." He said confidently.

Harry squinted suspiciously. "When we were little kids, what did you use to call me?"

Thomas smiles fondly at the childhood memories. "I called you Riri, and you called me Tom."

Harry nodded seriously without losing his focus.

"Next question: how many scars do I have and how did I get them?"

Thomas didn't hesitate. He answered immediately:

"You have three total from when we were younger. The first is on the back of your neck. We were about two years old and you weren't listening. You almost fell from the docks so Dad grabbed you with his hook and pulled you back.

The second one is a gash across your left side. We were three and our friend Maddie, you know, the Mad Hatter's daughter? Anyway, she bet you couldn't steal a few apples. You tried and failed, and the vendor's sword caught you.

And the third one is on your wrist. You tried cutting your hand off when we were five. You wanted to be like Dad. Only, you started bleeding everywhere and passed out. I swear, I thought you were going to die..." concluded Thomas, his sad voice shaking slightly.

Harry nodded, stunned. "So it is you." He stared at the other boy. It had been so long since he had seen him. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten what he looked like.

Before he could react, Thomas wrapped his arms around him. The brothers held on tightly, like they were afraid to lose each other again if they let go.

Harry remembered when they were little. They were literally inseparable. Then one day, Thomas simply disappeared without a trace and was never mentioned again. Harry has thought he'd died or something. Finally, Thomas released Harry from his embrace.

They were only planning on resting for an hour or two before going back to Auradon. They were lying side by side in the grass, catching up after all those years when Thomas suddenly bolted upright.

Startled, Harry sat up as well. He asked what was wrong and followed Thomas's pointed finger.

Eight flying figures were moving towards them at a rapid speed. Uma, Gil, Ben, Fake Thomas, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos, had just landed. The two brothers jumped to their feet.

"Uma!" Exclaimed Harry, immediately going to greet his captain. The two instantly started kissing and saying that they missed each other. Uma regained her composure after a few seconds and brushed herself off. She cleared her throat and everyone turned away like they weren't just watching her and her first mate.

"Harry, we have to go home now." She squinted at the stranger. "Who's that?"

"That's Thomas. You won't believe me but he's my long lost twin." Harry explained quickly.

Everyone else stared at him in disbelief.

Fake Thomas walked up and said in his safest voice: "Harry don't you remember me?"

Harry stared at him blankly. "You're not my brother."

Fake Thomas tried again. "Please Harry. I'm so scared…"

Harry took a step back. Uma and Gil stepped in front of him protectively. "I don't know who you really are but stop bothering Harry," ordered Uma in her most authoritative voice.

"You're Peter Pan," accused Harry, realizing it suddenly. The pirate was suddenly angry. He pushed back to the front of the group to grab Peter by his collar and pull him up. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop. You aren't my brother."

He dropped Peter and turned to everyone else, motioning for them to follow. "Come on. Let's go home."

Everyone else was happy enough with the idea and started walking away.

"How are we gonna get home?" Asked Evie curiously.

"There's pixie dust in practically every single flower here." Answered Thomas calmly.

Uma was still staring at the newcomer suspiciously but she was keeping quiet. In turn, Thomas kept glancing back at her and flashing a reassuring smile which did nothing to ease her nerves.

Of course, Peter Pan couldn't let them get say. He stepped in front of the group.

"You aren't leaving yet," he said menacingly.

Harry stopped and leaned down, his tall body towering over Peter's small frame. "And why not?" He challenged.

Peter smirked. "Because I decided so."

His expression turned much darker as he called for the lost boys. "Come out!"

Almost instantly, the nine of teenagers who were trying to leave were surrounded by about two dozen boys. They kept moving in, making the circle tighter and tighter until the nine were all standing back to back.

The lost boys had agressive expressions and their hands were filled with weapons.

With horror, Jay realized out loud: "We're gonna have to fight our way out of here."

 **Hope you enjoyed and, as always, don't forget to leave a comment!**


	6. The Escape From Neverland

**A/N: Happy New Years everyone! Notes are at the bottom. And with that, let's get right into the story.**

/

"We're gonna have to fight our way out of here."

They didn't have time to let the realization sink in. The battle started almost immediately. The Lost Boys outnumbered the villain kids, pirates and king almost four to one. They flashed their weapons dangerously at the group. And quick as lightning, they struck. The good guys were rapidly separated by the aggressive fighting style of their enemies.

/ 

Mal ducked under a tall boy's sword but got nicked in the arm by another. She kicked the responsible one away but received a punch in return. With a swift swing of her sword, the purple haired fae almost got a pudgy blond one in the face but his tall friend blocked her sword. He growled at her and pushed her back, forcing Mal to back up. Uma saw that he was pushing her towards a trap.

"Watch out!" Yelled the captain, rushing in to help. She knocked out the boy with the hilt of her sword and pulled Mal to the ground just in time. A flurry of arrows flies right over their heads.

Mal nods as a thank you. She offers her hand to help Uma up and the pirate captain takes it. The girls smile at each other for a second before jumping back into battle. They watched each other's backs like when they used to when they were young girls running around the isle.

/ 

Harry, Thomas and Peter were slowly circling each other like sharks, each waiting for the other to strike first.

Harry had enough. He charged towards Peter Pan with his sword raised. A simple wave of his hand sends Harry's sword flying away. Peter chuckles. "Is that all you've got?" Mocks the forever child.

Harry glares at him and swings with his hook. Peter blocks and ducks all of his hits with a smirk on his face. Thomas silently positioned himself behind them to try and catch the evil boy by surprise.

"Oh, you're gonna have to do better than that," says Peter, raising one hand. He moves to the side, letting Harry stumble to the ground, and turns to face Thomas. He was now on his knees, struggling to breathe as Peter magically squeezed his hand around his neck. He looked close to passing out.

Harry punches Peter angrily. The Lost Boy leader's magical grip on Thomas is released. Thomas crumples to the ground. Harry punches Peter again in the face but he catches his hand.

Peter punches Harry in the face twice. Harry's pretty sure he has a black eye. His mouth is flooded with the metallic taste of blood. He brings a hand to his mouth. Sure enough, his lip is bleeding.

Peter kicks him in the gut. Harry doubles over in pain. Peter takes out a dagger. He runs it across Harry's face. He cuts him. On the cheek, on the arm and across the stomach.

Harry looks around him.

/

He sees everyone fighting around him, for him. They are losing badly and they will die if he doesn't do something soon. The pirate realizes he can't let that happen.

Uma had gotten hit by an arrow. It was still impaled in her leg. Mal was frantically looking for a spell in her book of magic while nursing an apparently broken arm. Evie had joined the duo and was doing her best to protect them but she herself was limping slightly. Harry could see the princess was exhausted.

On the other side, the boys had joined forces. Carlos was getting paler by the second as blood oozed out of a fatal looking wound in his gut. Ben was doing everything he could to stop the bleeding. Jay and Gil were whirling around them, swords up to protect them. Jay's face was matted with sweat but his eyes were determined as he flipped through the attackers. Gil shoved away anyone who approached aggressively.

By some miracle, Thomas's unconscious body still laid untouched, only a few feet away from all the chaos.

"Stop!" Yelled Harry, finally. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'll stay."

/

Peter smirked ordered the Lost Boys to stop fighting. They obeyed instantly and came to stand behind their leader. Happily, Harry noticed they hadn't escaped without a scratch. Less happily, he noticed one of their archers was going around treating their injuries.

"Well, well, well," said Peter, an evil smirk reappearing on his face. Harry turned his attention back to him. Two of the not-injured Lost Boys restrained Harry. Tall boy and the pudgy blond.

"Can we kill him, Boss?" Asked the tall one excitedly. There was a murderous spark in his eye as he said that. These kids really were worst than the ones on the isle of the Lost.

"Not yet, Ryan," replied Peter. "Let's make him suffer first."

He looked at Harry. "You'll stay?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Harry took one more look at his group and nodded. "Yes. Just… let them go."

Uma has tears in her eyes. After everything they've been through together, she couldn't let it end like this. "Harry! No, Harry…," she sobbed.

He looked away from her, heartbroken. "It's the only way. I'm sorry Uma."

Peter looked proud of himself. He stood triumphantly on a cut tree stump, usually used in place of a chair. He took the bag of pixie dust out of his pocket and threw it towards the group with a disgusted sigh. "Get on with it then."

Ben slowly took it in his shaky hands. Peter rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Just leave." He made a shoo-ing gesture with his hands.

Harry nodded at them. "It's okay." He closed his eyes.

/

They reluctantly started to get ready to leave. Obviously, the group wasn't planning on giving up. But they might need to get some reinforcements back in Auradon.

Peter kicked Harry in the stomach and chuckled at his pain. Ryan held his arm so tightly he thought it might snap.

"Finally! The son of Captain Hook," said Peter Pan. "Oh the things I'll do to you." He added, whispering the last part in his ear. Harry glared at him.

"What do you want from him?" Asked Uma angrily. The group hasn't left yet and she couldn't leave without at least knowing why he was torturing her first mate.

Peter laughed like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Revenge, of course."

Harry was confused. "What did I do to you?" He yelled. Ryan squeezes his arm harder and yanked it behind his back. Harry screamed in pain. This time he was sure he heard the bone pop out of his shoulder socket.

Peter pretended to think. He smirked.

"Where to start?"

/

 **A/N: A thank you to everyone who's still reading this story. Especially Sexly sango (I have now fixed the double posting) and ezra3185 (I have taken your suggestion. I know I'm taking forever to upload new chapters). Anyway, hope everyone has a good time, remember to leave a comment, and stay safe.**

 **Next chapter - _Friday, Jan 3 2020_. (Doing my best but the date might not be accurate). **


	7. The Truth

**Neverboys — Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry this chapter came out so late… Not even close to the date I had planned. I am terrible at keeping deadlines. This is the before last chapter so I hope you all like it!**

Harry clutched his shoulder in pain while staring at Pan. Everyone was staring at the evil boy as he started to monologue.

"Years ago," he starts explaining with wild hand gestures. "When I was an orphan, your father offered to adopt me and the boys." Pan gestures at his group of lost boys, who holler in response.

He paces back and forth in front of Harry. He chuckles to himself. "We had hope."

"But!" he exclaims suddenly, pausing and turning towards the pirate with an angry glare. "Captain Hook was married to a woman back in Auradon. And he was madly in love."

Pan scoffed. "They already had a child. A little girl named Harriet. But that didn't matter. He wanted a boy. And with us, he would've had sons. But as soon as he found out his wife was having a second child, and that this child was a boy, he forgot all about the Lost Boys and me."

Pan scoffs and kicks Harry in the stomach, causing the pirate to double over in pain. Uma goes to help him but Mal holds her back and whispers something in her ear. Reluctantly, the pirate captain nods and watches the scene unfold from afar.

"That baby," Pan says through gritted teeth, "was you."

Harry musters all his strength to glare back at Pan. He asks: "What about Thomas? We're twins."

Pan scoffs and looks over at Thomas. He is still unconscious, his body being carried by Gil. Pan grins and calls him over. The other boy hops out of Gil's arms and comes immediately. He stops in front of Pan to wait for orders.

"Good acting Thomas, but I need you here right now."

Thomas nods and stands behind Pan. He is wearing an uncomfortable expression on his face and won't make eye contact with Harry.

"Actually, you aren't," explains Pan maliciously, turning back towards Harry.

Harry looks at Thomas in confusion.

Sheepishly, the boy mutters: "Actually, we aren't. We just looked alike when we were young."

Harry looks betrayed. His whole life was a lie.

"So you're a Lost Boy?" he finally chokes out.

He gets a nod in response. Pan grins evilly. He loved creating conflict.

"Ryan!" called Peter Pan. His second in command was immediately by his side, waiting for orders.

"Make sure his friends leave," he orders nodding towards the group of auradonians, still staring in shock at the news. The other boy agrees and stalks towards the group. They are too far to hear but finally agree to leave, for real this time.

Harry asks: "What are you gonna do to me?"

Pan pretends to think for a moment. "Well, I could just kill you…" He drags a dagger along Harry's jawline. "Or…"

Harry feels a shiver down his spine. Or what?

"You could be a lost boy like me."

 **Next chapter: March 7, 2020 (at the latest)**


	8. All Is Well

**Neverboys — Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Finally! I posted a chapter early!**

 **This is also the last chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone who has been patient enough to read all the way here. Hope you enjoy it (but I know my writing kinda went downhill with this story. Sorry. The plot bunnies ran away. I hope the story makes sense anyway)!**

Harry's friends got back to Auradon quickly. They needed to get help. The group found Jane's mom, the Fairy Godmother, in her office and Ben quickly explained the situation. She agreed that it was urgent and the use of magic might be necessary. She immediately placed a call to Ben's father and left the kids to retrieve her wand. While she was gone, Ben re-explained the situation to his father, who promised he'd send help as soon as he could.

His mother, Belle, was also present during the video call and she offered a little bit of sweet advice: "Think about yourself and your friends, Ben. But don't forget to see the other side."

On that note, the call was cut and Fairy Godmother was back. They were getting ready to leave when Lonnie and Jane showed up.

"We're here to help," explained the girls. The group accepted. They would need all the help they could get.

Meanwhile, Harry was seriously considering becoming a Lost Boy. He wouldn't have to deal with his father anymore. Harry glances at his brother's face. He seemed like he regretted lying to Harry. They used to be very close. Harry was sure that all the things they did together, all the memories they shared, the feelings were real.

Harry asked: "Thomas? Do you want me to stay?"

The other boy nods. Yes. But can Harry stay? What about his life in Auradon, with Uma and Gil? Could he ever live without them?

Pan stared at him, expecting an answer.

Harry opened his mouth. "I want to —"

"Stop!"

Both turned towards the source of the sound. Uma was walking rapidly towards them.

"Harry, don't say yes." She hugged him. "Whatever he's telling you, it's not worth it."

Gil catched up with her. "Hey Harry, don't become one of Pan's pets."

Everyone else watched silently. They noticed Harry's gaze shift towards Thomas.

Uma looked angry. "Did that liar tell you to stay?"

Harry nodded. Uma growled.

"Don't listen to him." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the group. Pan tried to push her away and pull Harry back but Fairy Godmother froze him in place with a wave of her wand. "Let's go home."

They start walking away. Ben hangs towards the back of the group, watching Thomas. He looked really sad and defeated.

Ben felt bad for him. Remembering his mother's advice, he called out: "Are you alright?"

Thomas looked towards him with hurt filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "For everything."

Ben goes back and offers him a tissue. Thomas takes it. He explains: "You know, the Lost Boys weren't always bad. But then Pan, he got corrupted somehow and the boys were gonna follow him anywhere. I wish it could go back to how it was before."

Ben thought for a moment. "It sounds like you guys need a second chance. Would you like to come live in Auradon?"

Thomas looks around. Pan is defeated, he no longer has power. The Lost Boys are leaderless. He shakes his head.

"Neverland is home, it will always be home. I appreciate your offer but I think it would be best if we stay. Plus, the boys are going to need a new leader. Hopefully I can redirect them on the path of good."

"Very well. Good luck to you, Thomas. Please know that you're always welcome in Auradon."

"Thank you, and you in Neverland."

With that, goodbyes are said and the group finally leaves.

 **A/N: That's it! Thanks for reading!**

 **If you can, please leave a comment or review!**


End file.
